


been awhile since i've felt butterflies

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: meg writes fanfic (tumblr prompt fills) [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke starts studying at the library instead of in her dorm room mostly so she can watch the pretty brunette who sits a few tables away and then go cry at wells about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been awhile since i've felt butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt princess mechanic + ‘we’ve never talked but your favorite spot in the library is right across from my favorite spot so i see you all the time and sometimes we give each other commiserating looks’ from @isabellesclarissa on tumblr 
> 
> this prompt is from forever ago but i’m cleaning out my inbox and trying to fill all the unfilled prompts.
> 
> the title is from the song 'kiss me again' by we are the in crowd

Clarke goes to the library to write an art history paper once; because the floor below her dorm room is having some sort of party and even her noise cancelling headphones can’t help much against the thumping of the bass. But then she’s sees the girl, sitting a few tables away and typing away angrily at her computer with chunky headphones on surrounded by open books, and visiting the library becomes a more regular thing for her.

 

Clarke comes in Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and some Mondays and the girl’s always there. Sometimes she’s working on her computer, sometimes she’s writing in a spiral bound notebook, or sometimes she’s flipping through books. But she always sits in the same place and she always looks gorgeous.

 

Her second week into library visits Clarke’s working on a particularly grueling paper for biology when she glances up and makes eye contact with the gorgeous brunette, who offers her a sympathetic smile before turning her attention back to her laptop and Clarke almost melts.

 

“She’s just so pretty,” Clarke gushes to Wells one night when they’re hanging out in his room, “And smart from the look of the books she’s reading. I think she’s majoring in some sort of engineering, or something science related.”

 

“You could always just go and talk to her,” Wells says, stretching out to poke at Clarke with his foot, “You know, like a normal person, instead of just stalking her at the library.”

 

“Yeah, no,” Clarke says, hitting at his leg, “I’m happy with watching her from afar.”

 

“It’s your life,” Wells says with a shrug, and they switch to talking about his hot lab partner instead.

 

So Clarke sticks with watching the girl from across the library and sharing sympathetic smiles and commiserating looks with her when one of them seems to be suffering from their workload. And everything’s working out fine for Clarke until one day someone drops their stuff down beside Clarke and pulls out the chair opposite her.

 

“Hi,” The person says, and Clarke looks up to see that it’s the gorgeous brunette who usually sits a few tables away.

 

“Oh, hi,” Clarke says, trying to keep her composure.

 

“I’m Raven,” She says, offering a smile, “I hope you don’t mind, it’s just,” She jerks her head in the direction of her usual table, “It’s already occupied.”

 

Clarke glances over at the girl’s usual table to see people already sitting there and looks back at Raven, returning the smile.

 

“Clarke, and it’s not a problem,” Clarke says, trying not to think about how she’s prettier up close.

 

They start packing up just before the library closes at ten and Raven stops her with a hand on her arm just as she goes to leave.

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you’d want to go get coffee sometime and talk?” She looks so nervous, a change from her usual look, and Clarke can’t fathom why Raven would even think that Clarke would say no.

 

“Yes,” Clarke says, biting her bottom lip when the answer escapes her mouth a little too quickly, “Yeah, I’d love to. Um, here,” She pulls her phone out of her pocket and unlocks it, “Add your number and I’ll let you know when I’m free?”

 

“Sure,” Raven says, and she’s smiling and Clarke thinks she looks so pretty when she smiles like that, happy and genuine. “I’m looking forward to it,” Raven tells Clarke before she leaves.

 

“Me too,” Clarke says, and she stands on the steps of the library and watches Raven disappear in the direction of the parking lot before she texts Wells. She tells him about her date and adds about ten heart emoji’s to the message before she hits send.


End file.
